


I don't wanna know, I don't wanna go, I don't gotta know where I'm gonna die

by stressed_depressed_emo_mess



Series: Static Spider and co. [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: F/F, there's kinda a reference to like, wlw fetishazation but it's like three or four words it;s not that big of a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_depressed_emo_mess/pseuds/stressed_depressed_emo_mess
Summary: Ok so, Aguilá and her girlfriend, Money lighter are having a late night convo.
Series: Static Spider and co. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851466
Kudos: 1





	I don't wanna know, I don't wanna go, I don't gotta know where I'm gonna die

**Author's Note:**

> There's spanish, but not a lot.

Aguilá can’t sleep. All her days as a Rongee Kay has completely fucked her sleep schedule. Money Lighter- her girlfriend- asked her about three weeks ago to give up that life, and at the time it was difficult to give it up, but she knew this was the best thing to do- cheaper, as well. But that didn’t change the fact that she could not fall asleep. At all. But, there she was, none the less, holding her girlfriend in her arms, lightly petting her pretty orange hair.  
“Mi amor, are you awake?” Aguilá whispers into her girlfriend’s hair  
“Yes, ma chérie, we just got in the bed thirty minutes ago,” Light sighs back, finding Aguilá’s hand and rubbing her thumb over her wrist.  
“I know, but I just, I know this is good, I’m doing better, but I don’t..?” Aguilá really hates not being able to convey what she wants to.   
“Know what you’re supposed to do?” Light finishes for her and Aguilá smiles into her girlfriend’s hair.  
“Exactly, you always know what I’m gonna say.”  
“Well, that's because I know you- and I know you’re trying, and you don’t know how much it means to me that you are, Aggie, and whatever’s coming up- we’ll do it together.”  
“I love you,” Aguilá says in a sleepy, sing-song voice.  
Light lets out a one-syllable laugh, “I love you, too. Whadda you say about going to the market tomorrow?”  
“I don’t know, mi corazon, the DJs said something about the calvary rolling through 3, maybe we should lay low for a bit- wait it out.”  
“Oh c’mon- that was three days ago- and all they’ve done so far is collect a few wave heads, I bet they don’t even have crows with ‘em.” Light rolls over and flops down onto Aguilá’s chest, looking up at her with ‘You’re such a lawyer’ written out in her eyes.  
“You’re not wrong- but I think we still should be careful, don’t you?” Aguilá looks down at her girlfriend, meeting her gaze.  
“Ugh, fine- you’re right. We still have all those extra carbons- witch, the stuff people’ll pay to watch… it’s fuckin nasty.” Lighter cringes at the distant memory.  
“I know- but we should go out and treat ourselves… we can go to the market tomorrow- not like I need to give you permission, but I’m down for that.” Aguilá caves in, and her girlfriend giggles against her chest. A comfortable silence falls over them both, Aguilá isn’t any more tired, but she can tell she’ll be able to drift off to sleep as long as Lighter’s there.  
“Aggie?” Light whispers, her voice muffled.  
“Sí, monada?”  
“When I die- don’t put my mask in the mailbox.”  
“Light- what? I thought you believed in the witch?” Aguilá sits up a little- she is completely caught off guard by Light’s statement.  
“No, I do- I just don’t want to leave you again. Put my bandanna in- but not my mask. Give it to your little brother- Static? Give it to him. I don’t want to leave you again…”  
“I love you so much, but that’s so morbid, I… Is your little sister still in the city?”  
“As far as I know.”  
“If I don’t get to see her- then give mine to her, too. I actually think that’s a great idea…” Aguilá sighs. Out in the zones, you never know if the next day is gonna be your last, so you gotta make use of the time you have. Aguilá doesn’t want to be terrified of dying. She doesn’t want Light to get hurt- she doesn’t want to get hurt. She just wants to get away from here- from all the blood, and from all the pain, and from all the death. She just wants to spend the rest of her life with her girlfriend, in peace. But there’s a war to fight- and no one’s going anywhere. Aguilá can sense Light’s breathing slow, she’s fallen asleep, and looking down at her- Aguilá realizes how much she loves her. She would do anything for her, follow her anywhere and everywhere, she would shout her name from the rooftops. And she knows that they both are safe. And that feeling is enough to help Aguilá fall asleep.


End file.
